


You Saved Me

by Saiyan_Dragon



Series: The Great and the Good [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: BAMF Nightwing, Batman is an Idiot, Child Abandonment, Protective Nightwing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyan_Dragon/pseuds/Saiyan_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian has disobeyed another order and put Tim in danger. Bruce has finally had enough and makes the decision to send Damian back to his mother. When Dick finds out what Bruce is trying to do to his own son, his reaction startles more than a few of the witnesses, but none more so than Damian and Bruce themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Saved Me

**Author's Note:**

> This will become a series of one-shots that surround the relationship Nightwing has with his brothers and friends, most specifically his youngest brother, Damian.
> 
> I love the interactions between these two, and think there could be so much more there as well.

Dick Grayson and Damian Wayne

 

“Robin! No!” Batman tried to stop Robin from leaping out after the fleeing crime boss, darting forward to try and stop him but missing by just inches.

Robin lunged forward, sprinting after the racing man, determined to take him down and finally crack the drug cartel the man represented. Red Robin leapt up just as Robin neared where he was trying to handcuff one of the cartels enforcers and caught him just as the bullets fired from the corner of the building where the boss had just turned, passed through the space he would have occupied. Red Robin pinned him to the wall, stopping him from continuing, but unfortunately he forgot about the enforcer that he hadn’t had time to secure.

A shot rang out in the alleyway, followed by a cry of pain from the Robins. Batman’s blood froze as he watched both Red Robin and Robin fall down, a spray of red blood covering the ground as the enforcer fled from the area as fast as he could. He had never moved as fast as he moved right then, one moment he was watching his sons hit the ground and the next he was right beside them, gently rolling Red Robin off Robin, searching for the wound that was haemorrhaging blood far too quickly for comfort. He found it high on Red Robins right thigh, the femoral artery had been hit by the bullet passing clean through, causing a torrent of blood to pour from the wound. Batman pressed down hard causing Red Robin to cry out in pain once again, frantically trying to slow the bleeding while activating his distress beacon. It only took a moment before Oracle was calling in for a status report.

“Oracle, we need help here now! Call the League, Red Robin has been seriously injured and we need medical assistance immediately,” Batman rushed out in a single breath. He grabbed Robin’s shoulder just as he was beginning to get up, snapping at him in his coldest tone. “Get something to bind this wound, then direct the League here. Don’t do anything else!” The glare he threw at him could have melted steel, he was so furious with the kid.

Robin nodded and quickly found a bandage in one of Red Robin’s many pockets, which Batman snatched away without so much as a thank you. He watched for a few moments and then started searching the skies for incoming help, hoping that they would arrive sooner rather than later.

 

OoOoO

 

Damian was waiting in the little room set aside where people could wait for news about their injured comrades but no one had come by with any information yet. The Watchtower was quite at this time of night, and he was the only one in this section as Batman was assisting with the medical care on Tim’s leg. He'd felt so lonely lately, his father was more interested in the mission than anything else, Tim followed Bruce's orders and wishes to the letter and Jason refused to associate with any of them. And the one person he thought would always be there had been on a Young Justice mission for the past 6 weeks.

Sure, Dick called often and always made time to talk to Damian, but it wasn't the same as actually being there. He wondered what was going to happen now. He was under no illusions that his father would forgive him for the lastest mistake, he would punish him for Tim's injury and he would never be able to earn his father's affection. He didn't know what to do.

"Damian," it was Superman, walking towards him from the medical ward. "Tim's been taken care of for now. His injury was serious, but he's expected to make a full recovery."

He ducked his head once more, a strange feeling overcoming him, a shameful feeling. He hadn't meant for any of this to happen, and regardless of what others thought, he didn't wish harm upon the other former Robins. If only because he knew how it would hurt Grayson if any of his little brothers were injured in any way.

"Don't worry about anything, Bruce will take care of it. Go home and wait there, your not to leave the mansion and your to do everything Alfred tells you to, understood?" Then Superman walked away without even waiting for conformation of his orders.

Reluctantly, Damian left to return home. But was it even his home anymore, it wasn't like there was anyone there who treated him as part of a family anymore.

He didn't know what to do.

'Please, Grayson. Return soon.'

'I miss you.'

 

OoOoO

 

It was raining that night, the night that Talia al Ghul arrived in Gotham to take back her son at Batman’s request. She was surrounded by ninjas on a rooftop near the outskirts of the city, waiting for the arrival the Bat family, cursing the ridiculous Gotham weather for the hundredth time. A few minutes later, Batman with Robin in tow, Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Aquaman and Green Lantern supporting Red Robin on his crutches landed on the roof, settling into wary stances in the face of ninjas from the League of Shadows. Batman nodded at Talia, before turning to Robin for the last time.

“It’s time, Damian,” Bruce’s gravelly voice broke the silence that had descended around them. “Your Mother has arrived to take you home as she has been asking to do for some time.” He gave the boy a little push in her direction, trying to get him moving but Damian wouldn’t budge.

“Father! This is my home. I don’t want to go with her. You have no idea what they will do with me,” Damian begged his father to understand. Did he not want him anymore?

“No, you can no longer remain here, you must go with her. What your training will be like with the League of Shadows I cannot say, but I do not want you in my city any more, Damian.” Bruce sighed heavily, grabbing the boy’s arm and pulling him forward towards Talia. “I’m sorry, but I can no longer be your father. Your Mother will have more use of you.”

Damian’s heart skipped a beat from the sudden lancing pain that shot through him. His own father didn’t love or want him, and he knew for a fact that his Mother certainly did not love him and only cared about what use he could be to the al Ghul’s. He turned his head, trying to catch the eyes of any of those that had followed them, hoping for someone to at least acknowledge that he meant something to someone. Most of those gathered gave him anything but a sad and resigned look back, all except Tim Drake, whose glare conveyed distrust and dislike, but no antipathy, and Black Canary and Green Lantern. Damian jerked back on his wrist where Batman had it in a tight grip, trying to get loose before he was forever trapped in an unescapable hell with the al Ghul assassins. It did not work, if anything it only made his father angrier.

“Stop it!” Bruce whipped the boy in front of him, giving him a shake for good measure. “Do something right for a change, and do as you’re told! For the sake of everyone else, you’re going with Talia, whether you like it or not, and you will do so now! Don’t look at the others, they agree with this for you have been nothing but trouble to everyone since the moment you arrived.”

So it was true, no one truly cared for him. Damian’s body went lax and he allowed Bruce to drag him forwards before giving him a shove in the right direction which caused him to stumble forwards. He didn’t stop himself, falling to his knees before Talia, it was like his will to live had been sucked out of him by his own father’s words. He couldn’t even raise his eyes to look back at those he had begun to think might even care for him a little, to those he had started to care for in return. He waited for Bruce, or maybe even Drake, to say it was all a joke and call him back. But it was not to be. No call came, no last kind words or change of minds.

What was even worse was the fact that Grayson hadn’t even bothered to show up to see him off. That was the blow that almost killed his heart, that of all the people he knew, he had honestly thought that Grayson had loved him. He had said it to Damian often enough when they had been Batman and Robin that Damian had begun to believe it, that maybe he was worth loving, not just to be used as a tool.

“Get to your feet, boy,” Talia’s cold voice cut across the turmoil in his mind, but he couldn’t. The very thought that Talia and Grandfather had been right all along, that his only value was in the use he provided, was devastating. He had been taught at a young age that love was for fools and was a weakness to be stomped out, but after coming to Gotham he had come to think that being loved might not be such a bad thing. When Damian didn’t immediately obey her, Talia started forwards, intending to make him do her wishes, with force if necessary. He remained staring at the ground, on his knees in front of everyone, nothing but a disgrace to the al Ghul name when a shadow suddenly swung in from the neighbouring building.

Before anyone had truly taken notice of the swift moving figure, two feet planted themselves in Talia’s face, breaking her nose and knocking her back into the ninjas behind her. The figure flipped off her to land in front of Damian, removing two sticks from his hips to hold defensively in front of him and glaring at all those on that rooftop. Damian heard the impact and sharp grunt that came from his mother from the blow, and then a pair of familiar boots came into his view. There was something about them that he recognised and his gaze travelled up a pair of black clad legs, to the brilliant blue stripes that flowed up over well-muscled arms and to a very familiar face. A face that Damian had dreamed of seeing for the last few weeks, a face that he desperately wanted to see turn to him with caring and love.

A face that belonged to his older brother, Nightwing.

Damian could see the startled looks that crossed his father’s and the Leaguer’s faces, the looks of shock at the arrival of one who had called himself Damian’s older brother and the way they were unsure as to the reaction Dick would show to Bruce’s actions. He watched as Nightwing pinned Bruce under the fiercest glare any of them had ever seen, there was so much emotion in that gaze that Batman even took a step or two back and he recoiled under the force of it.

“How dare you!” Damian startled at Nightwing’s hiss, his breath coming in short pants. He had never heard his brother direct so much anger into three little words. “How dare you treat your own son like he is nothing more than an object? And don’t you dare try and excuse your way out of this, you know it’s wrong, that’s why you didn’t tell me, isn’t it?”

Before anything else could happen, a soft whirring sounded from just above them and a second later, Damian noticed the Bioship de-camouflaged overhead and Superboy, Miss Martian, Beast Boy and Batgirl dropped down in between them and Talia’s assassins. A moment later there came the distinct cocking of guns from above the Leaguers, who turned to spot Red Hood standing there with two very large guns pointed directly at them. Then the Titans came up behind him, while Young Justice arrived from the other direction to surround those on the roof.

They knew that Nightwing must have sent out an S.O.S call when he realised what was happening, and there was no hero on the planet more well liked than the eternally cheerful, sociable and friendly Dick Grayson. When he was in trouble, there was nothing his friends wouldn’t do for him and no power they wouldn’t direct at the threat and since his friends consisted of 90% of Earth’s heroes, that was a lot of power.

Nightwing brought all their attentions back when he roared at Batman for an answer, startling Damian into movement for the first time since he fell to his knees. He leapt up, grabbing the side of Nightwing’s suit and watching the events happening in front of him. Dick’s rage at his father was something he couldn’t understand, he kept trying to figure out why he was so angry because it certainly could not be on his behalf, no one cared for him like that.

“Nightwing, Damian must go with Talia, there’s no other choice,” Bruce began as Nightwing slipped his sticks back into their holders and reached back for Damian.

“No. There is always another choice for family, Batman,” Dick took hold of Damian’s hand, giving it a squeeze for reassurance. “He is your own flesh and blood and you treat him worse than a complete stranger.”

Nightwing dismissed the League from his attention and kneeled down in front of Damian, stroking a hand through his midnight black hair and pulling his gaze up towards his own. Damian looked up, heartbreak and sadness shining through his eyes, begging the man he hoped would still care for him to understand the pain in his heart. Dick must have seen something because his face softened into a look he had seen directed at him before during the few times he had been seriously injured, a look filled with love and concern for Damian.

“It’s ok, Dami,” Nightwing whispered, gliding a gentle finger along his cheek. “It’ll all be ok, I promise you. You’ll never be alone.” A gentle kiss landed on Damian’s forehead, before Nightwing stood once more, drawing him in closer with an arm around him. “There is a choice,” Dick repeated for all to hear. He looked down at Damian before continuing. “This decision is yours to make, Damian. Choose wisely, for this will affect the rest of your life. You can go with your mother and re-join the League of Shadows, or stay with Bruce here in Gotham as his son.”

At this Damian gripped Dick’s hand even tighter, shaking his head in a silent no. He had no desire to live with the one he used to call father, the one who abandoned him and lied about caring for him.

“Shhh, Dami, its ok,” Dick’s fingers started brushing fingers through his hair again. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

But Damian was still panicking. Those were his only options? He didn’t want either of them! Why did he have to choose between two people who didn’t truly want him?

“There is one other option, one you have to think about,” Damian looked up with hope. “You will always be my little brother, no matter what, and I will always love you and protect you.” Nightwing took both of his hands in his own and met his gaze head-on. “You can come with me, and be my little brother in whatever way you want, and I promise to always be there,” Nightwing kept his gaze on Damian, letting the boy see his resolution and feelings.

“You. I want you,” Damian’s tentative voice carried over everyone there, causing not a few of them to look more closely at the child that was currently wrapped around his older brother’s waist, clinging with a desperate strength to the only one who had not abandoned him. The shocked look in his eyes was astounding, the way that he couldn’t quite believe that Nightwing had offered to take him in.

“Please, G- Gra-” Damian had trouble forming what he wanted to say and he had to take a deep breath before he could continue. “Dick, I don’t want to go with either of them, I want to go with you. I choose you, brother.”

Nightwing looked down in shock, as did absolutely everyone else. They couldn’t believe it, did Damian, nicknamed the Demon Spawn, the overly proud boy who never called anyone by anything other than their last name and denied all familial associations, willingly call Nightwing his brother? Damian was startled when Dick suddenly swooped down and brought him into a massive hug.

“Yes, little brother, you’re coming with me for as long as you wish. I will never leave you, Dami,” he whispered. Batman stepped forward, headed for the two wrapped around each other, before he was stopped by Red Hood swinging his guns around to cover him and Superboy stepping between him and his sons. The look Connor sent him was enough to prevent him from challenging the clone outright and so he drew himself up where he was and prepared himself for the argument he knew would come.

“He’s going with his mother,” Batman’s tone was firm and resolute, unbending in the face of so much emotion from his youngest son. “He doesn’t belong here, and I will not have him jeopardise this city for some childish whim. He’s going, and that’s final.” Nightwing stood abruptly, though careful to disentangle himself from Damian, pushing him towards Superboy who picked him up and then marched over to Bruce with fire in his eyes.

“You lost any right to decide anything for him the moment you decided he was too much trouble for you. I do not care about the League of Shadows or Talia and what they say they will do to Gotham if they don’t get Damian,” Nightwing continued to stalk Batman, absolutely livid with his former mentor. “I also don’t care about whatever little problem you have with your son that you are using to get rid of him. Excuses will get you nowhere, Bruce. You’ve hurt that boy for the last time,” the look on Nightwing’s face promised murder if Batman so much as made a sound to disparage the boy.

As Nightwing stood in front of Batman, the watchers all held their breath, just waiting to see what would happen in this battle between one who wanted to be rid of Damian forever and the one who would fight to the death to protect his little brother. Damian looked on, held within Superboy’s arms, waiting for his father to order Nightwing to hand him over to his mother and to a life of being forced to kill as her personal assassin. Two of the most stubborn people he had ever known were in a full out silent war comprised entirely of glares and scowls, until there was a flash of movement and a sharp cracking sound. The entire rooftop gasped in total shock and jaws dropped all around.

For Nightwing had just slapped Batman full across the face.

The Leaguers had all jumped back in surprise and Talia and her ninjas were equally startled into motion. Not one of them had ever thought they’d ever see the day that someone dared to slap the Batman and that that someone would be the ever friendly and loyal Nightwing, Batman’s first Robin, was the most surprising of all. Bruce, his cheek already turning cherry red from the force of Dick’s blow, for the first time in full Batman costume, had a look of absolute shock on his face. Nightwing, the boy that was the happiest, carefree child he had ever met and the one who could never stay mad even for ten minutes at those he considered his family, had slapped him.

Damian looked on in awe, his self-proclaimed older brother had defended him to his own father, not only that but by his actions, Nightwing had chosen Damian over the man he considered as good as his own father. Dick had chosen Damian. The only ones to not react with surprise were the heroes who arrived with Nightwing, and Damian assumed that was because they had already seen the rage and anger at what was happening. Superboy’s only reaction was to tighten his hold slightly in preparation should Batman react negatively.

“I’m disappointed in you, Bruce,” Nightwing was trembling from suppressed anger and sadness. “For the first time, I wish I didn’t know you.” His eyes shimmered with tears that didn’t fall, he couldn’t bear to continue looking at Bruce as he felt like he didn’t know him anymore.

“Dick,” Bruce continued to stare at his son wide-eyed. “He is in my charge while he’s here, and I can’t trust him to do as I say. You have to understand, this is what is best for everyone.”

“This is what is best for you, not what is best for Damian,” Nightwing snarled at him. “I’ve had enough, Bruce. I’ve tried to help you bond with your son, I’ve even took a step back to allow the two of you to do it yourselves but you’ve constantly kept him at arms-length. He’s a person in his own right, with thoughts and feelings, wishes and dreams that you can’t ignore because it doesn’t suit you. He’s a child, your child, not a tool or an object.”

They could all see the frustration Nightwing was feeling for his inability to get Batman to understand what he was doing wrong. He heaved a sigh then, some decision made and he was determined to follow through, regardless of the consequences.

“It’s over, Damian is not your responsibility any more, he’s mine,” and with that, Nightwing recovered Damian from Superboy’s arms and headed straight for the Bioship, Jason jumping down from his perch and following him.

“Don’t follow us, don’t contact us. I don’t want you anywhere near Damian until I think you can be trusted and until then you can stay away,” he threw over his shoulder. As he started up the ramp with Damian on his hip, Red Robin also started to follow and it only took a second for both Green Lantern and Black Canary to go along as well. As Tim hobbled past Batman, who was still staring after his children that had turned their backs on him, he looked over at the man who had given him purpose with disappointment.

“Sorry, Batman, but I agree with Nightwing. This was the wrong thing to do. You don’t have any consideration for Robin or for our opinions, so I’m going with them for now.” Tim turned at the bottom of the ramp to look back at the others. “Give us time to get over this, and we’ll talk later, ok? Goodbye, Bruce,” and then he was gone, disappearing along with all the others who had come with Nightwing. The Bioship left with the Titans and Young Justice in tow, heading off as far away from Gotham as they could get at that moment, leaving Talia and her ninjas to slink off into the night after being denied their prize.

Batman watched the ship leave with all his children on-board, children that had grown up while he wasn’t looking and had forsaken him at the word of their older brother. Dick’s influence over his younger siblings was legendary, everyone knew that the Robins only ever got along in the presence of Nightwing and that the younger ones would do anything for the elder. Bruce’s heart clenched painfully. He had lost them. He had lost his own children.

All because he had chosen his city over his own son.


End file.
